


do you think about me still?

by nctdreams



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, First Love, Fluff, Getting Back Together, Happy Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 08:58:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14808260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nctdreams/pseuds/nctdreams
Summary: it’s the sweet and unadulterated type of infatuation, a first love to never be forgotten and taeyong feels on a high that never seems to come down.(song fic with frank ocean's thinking about you)





	do you think about me still?

**Author's Note:**

> taeten can't just sing thinking about you on vlive and expect me to not do anything about it!!

_A tornado flew around my room before you came_  
Excuse the mess it made, it usually doesn't rain in  
Southern California, much like Arizona  
My eyes don't shed tears, but boy, they pour when  
I'm thinkin' bout you 

they meet at a party, the cliche college love story. taeyong is not much of a party person, preferring to stay at home and watch a movie or things like that, but yuta was very persistent about coming to this specific party. turns out he had his eyes on this boy and the moment he sees him he leaves taeyong alone with a too colorful drink in his hand.

he has two more of the colorful drink, that turns out to be flavored vodka, before ten shows up. he’s the exact opposite of taeyong, too excited about this party and overly friendly but he doesn’t mind. he’s too drunk to.

they stay together all night, ten doing the most talking. he tells taeyong all he can do while slightly drunk. about his home country, how much he likes brownies, about his major in dance and about his roomate sicheng. he also asks about taeyong’s likes and finds out that they have a lot in common, like their talent for dancing and good r&b songs.

they exchange numbers after saying goodbye and text for a whole week (ten uses a lot of stan twitter memes and taeyong is confused) before taeyong finally asks ten out on a date. he has never been the type to take action like this, he’s not even that good interacting with people unless he’s at least two drinks in but there’s something that tells him ten is special, so, he invites the boy to his favorite coffee shop on campus.

ten is not a big fan of coffee and taeyong can tell right away at the way he’s sipping at the mocha he got him with a weird look on his face. it’s a pleasant date besides that, they walk on the park after eating and the way ten’s face looks with the sun makes taeyong feel butterflies in his stomach.

they have their first kiss on the fourth date, a mixture of vanilla and pistachio ice cream that seems to never leave taeyong’s mind after that day. six dates after that they start officially dating, facebook status and all.

it’s the sweet and unadulterated type of infatuation, a first love to never be forgotten and taeyong feels on a high that never seems to come down. 

 

_No, I don't like you, I just thought you were cool enough to kick it_  
Got a beach house I could sell you in Idaho  
Since you think I don't love you, I just thought you were cute  
That's why I kissed you  
Got a fighter jet, I don't get to fly it though, I'm lying down  


everything goes perfectly until it doesn’t anymore.

taeyong has never been a guy of many words, always favouring action. he’s not very good at expressing his feelings very well neither and well, ten is the exact opposite. he’s outspoken, says what comes to his mind, sometimes saying too much too soon. those differences start to become more and more apparent the deeper they go into their relationship.

the fights start getting too much on their two year anniversary. it’s something big, that deserves celebrations and gifts but taeyong forgets. he’s close to graduation and besides doing an internship he’s applying for a post grad so he forgets their anniversary. 

the thing about ten is that he becomes another person when he’s upset or sad. he completely shuts down and refuses to be the first one to bring it up and he does just that to taeyong. they go two whole weeks without talking because being the person he is, taeyong thinks ten deserves time to think and be alone. that’s not what ten thought.

they get back together after that and things just don’t feel the same anymore, but that’s probably normal after every couple has their major fight. what they don’t expect is the fights to keep happening, so often that it eats their relationship away.

ten is the one to break it up. they meet a coffee shop (how ironic) and he does a whole speech of how exhausting the whole situation is being to him and how he feels taeyong doesn’t even care about it. or about him, after all.

taeyong wants to scream, tell ten that he cares so much about him that he feels his heart will explode in a million pieces sometimes. he wants to tell ten that he hates the fights as much as he does. he wants to say all the things that are stuck in his throat but he doesn’t. he feels that ten is unhappy by his side and he wants him to be happy even if it doesn’t involve him.

that night he cries so much his head hurts and his heart aches. he falls asleep holding the sweater ten left behind.

_Thinkin' 'bout you (Ooh no, no, no)_  
I've been thinkin' bout you (You know, know, know)  
I've been thinkin' bout you, do you think about me still?  
Do ya, do ya? 

it’s a hard thing, moving on. a week goes by, then two, then a month and he doesn’t cry that much anymore or feel empty but thoughts of ten still haunt his mind. he had built his life around the other for so long that everything seems to remind him of ten. the sun, mochas, pistachio ice cream and that one song they used to listen to all the time. 

he graduates two months after the breakup and gets offered a post grad in the usa right after. everything he ever wanted is right in front of him but it always feels like something is missing.

moving to chicago feels bittersweet. he’s leaving the life he has always known all the memories he has held on so tightly behind but it also means new starts and new opportunities so he holds on to that.

three months in chicago and he meets jaehyun, who’s also korean but moved to the usa for college a few years ago. he’s younger and knows english way better than taeyong so he sticks close to him. one things leads to another and they start dating. it’s refreshing and taeyong does like jaehyun very much but it doesn’t last, like a summer affair.

he has moved on of course, the thoughts of ten are just a tiny whisper that gets louder every time it’s raining and he’s in bed alone, feeling homesick. sometimes he wants to call, know what the other has been up to, how he’s doing, what’s new in his life but a phone call might be just what his heart needs to start aching again.

_Yes, of course, I remember, how could I forget how you feel?_  
You know you were my first time, a new feel  
It won't ever get old, not in my soul, not in my spirit, keep it alive  
We'll go down this road 'til it turns from color to black and white 

 

a year flies by and soon he’s in seoul again, breathing in the familiar air and finally feeling home. he unpacks his things and goes see his mother and everything feels exactly how it should feel.

he doesn’t expect to see ten a week later at one of doyoung’s parties but at the same time he wishes he would. he avoids drinking as to not do things he doesn’t want to and they tiptoe around each other for the entire night.

it feels like a million things finally seeing him again. relief, sadness, anger, loneliness, happiness. hope.

when ten approaches him first it feels strangely familiar and his heart beats like he’s a teenager boy with a crush. “how have you been?” he asks, his own voice sounding alien.

ten tells him about his whereabouts. graduation, joining a professional dance academy and finally getting the puppy he always dreamed off. taeyong tells him about the post grad and the usa and how great it felt to be back. they are happy for each other, happy that they managed to be happy without each other. it’s bittersweet.

“i’ve missed you.” ten whispers, after a moment of silence and taeyong wants to cry, to hold him and never let go. “you probably didn’t even think of me that much, right?”

the sad laughter that ten lets out makes taeyong’s heart drop and he finally lets out everything he should’ve the day of the breakup. “how could i have not missed a person that meant so much to me. something that made me so happy.” he says, and it’s the truth.

he apologizes after, saying that he has always been bad with feelings but that didn’t mean the ones he had for them were any less intense. he apologizes for letting ten go and that it took him almost two years to finally say how much he loved and cared for him. he doesn’t ask for a second chance but ten gives him one anyway. 

they meet at for the second time at a party, a cliche love story. taeyong is still very not fond of parties and ten still has the prettiest smile he has ever seen.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you guys enjoyed it!! i had a lot of fun writing it for sure <33


End file.
